


Thunderstorms & Darkness

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unique anatomy for Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Why did you ask me to come with you on this trip?”“Because I like you.” He says it like it’s no big deal, but the words make Pike's heart flutter. “You act like you’re full of yourself, but always put others before your own needs. You have real talent behind all that bravado… and traveling is a lot more fun when you’re with me. Plus, I knew I could trust you to help me get what I needed, no questions asked.”“Oh…” Pike licks suddenly dry lips as he stares at Thunder, sitting beside him smiling down at the dagger they snuck away from their friends to go steal over a week ago. “That’s… cool. So cool.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pike/Thunderstorm
Comments: 14
Kudos: 379





	Thunderstorms & Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of two Monsters & Mana universe commissions I got. The request was for a/b/o thunderpike with the use of omega having an actual pussy and breeding kink, and use of words like cunt and pussy.

The sun shines brightly through a small dusting of trees as they head towards the rock face. It’s warm and soothing on the skin and just furthers Thunder's confusion. He huffs out a frustrated breath and speeds up to catch up with his feline counterpart again. 

“Why are we searching for a place to camp already? It’s barely mid-day and the sun is shining brightly.” He waves an arm to emphasize his point. Frowning when the other simply twitches his ears and looks around with an annoyed face. “Are you seriously going to just ignore me?”

A loud boom of actual thunder startles him and he jumps, turning confused eyes to the sky, following the line of fluffy white clouds on blue sky to the ominous darkness in the distance. Instantly feeling guilty for not trusting his friend's instincts he turns to apologize, frowning when his eyes land on Pike. The other man stands stiff, back rigid and the fur of his tail standing on end. His ears are flat against his ears and even the hair on his head seems slightly more puffed out. 

“Let's go find that cave.” He reaches out, grabbing Pike's hand and pulling him through the brush faster towards the mountain. With a slight shift their fingers lace together as the two burst through the tree line. They smile triumphantly at each other when they easily find an opening in the rock face big enough for them to slip into. 

Once inside Pike takes the lead, keeping their hands folded together he pulls his dark-blind partner through the winding caves and deep into the earth, only stopping when they reach an opening large enough for them to comfortably camp in. They set a quick camp, just a fire and some rolled out furs to sit on.

Thunder watches Pike, taking in the way the other looks less stressed, but still obviously uncomfortable at the dulled sounds of the storm raging outside. Wracking his brain for a solution he smiles when an idea comes to him. 

“This is boring.” He scoffs, poking at the fire and hoping it hides his flush. “We should ask each other questions or something. For team bonding.”

“Team bonding?” Pike looks confused, but a boom from the outside quickly has him embracing the distraction. “Okay. I guess I can play your game. Ummm favorite color?”

“Red.” He answers instantly, fingers unconsciously gripping the red gem he inherited from his mother through his shirt. “Yours?”

“Blue, I love watching the ocean. I grew up near there you know.” Pike smiles, mind wandering for a second before bumping him with his shoulder. “Your turn.”

“Why did you become a thief?” 

Pike shrugs. “Necessity. The lords of the area I grew up in were assholes. Constantly taxing the people to poverty. Once I realized it, I learned how to take the money back.”

“Some people can be real dicks. I just wanted to be something different than what was expected from me.” Thunder laughs a little at Pike’s eye roll. 

“You, a rebel? What a surprise.” He taps his chin for a second before continuing. “Why did you ask me to come with you on this trip?”

“Because I like you.” He says it like it’s no big deal, but the words make Pike's heart flutter. “You act like you’re full of yourself, but always put others before your own needs. You have real talent behind all that bravado… and traveling is a lot more fun when you’re with me. Plus, I knew I could trust you to help me get what I needed, no questions asked.”

“Oh…” Pike licks suddenly dry lips as he stares at Thunder, sitting beside him smiling down at the dagger they snuck away from their friends to go steal over a week ago. “That’s… cool. So cool.”

Thunder chuckles, glancing over at him from the corner of his eye. He takes in the light flush to the feline's cheeks and lets his stomach fill with butterflies. “Do you have a secret nobody knows?”

“I’m afraid of thunderstorms.” It comes out instantly, no remorse for the words. “I always blame it on my sensitive ears, and they are part of the problem, but mostly they just scare the shit out of me. It’s why I was so mean to you in the beginning.”

“You know, Thunderstorm isn’t my real name.” He offers the detail with a nonchalant shrug, setting the dagger aside with his bag. “I only tell my real name to the people I really like.”

The words hang in the air for a long minute, soaking slowly into Pike's mind before he comes to a decision. “What’s your real name?”

“It’s Keith.” The smile that crosses his face is the softest, but yet most confident Pike had ever seen. “Keith Yorak, of the Marmora Clan.”

“Keith, huh? Pretty normal name for such an edgy man. No wonder you change- wait, _did you say the Marmora Clan?_”

His smile turns awkward, turning his head he looks anywhere but at Pike. “Yup, the runaway prince of Marmora. Not that I care about any of that…" It's a lie, but he doesn't need to know that, not yet. "So, still think I’m just a worthless piece of shit?”

Pike scoffs, leaning forward to hover with lidded eyes centimeters away from him, glancing down at his lips then back up again into violet eyes. “You were never worthless, I just liked getting a rise out of you.”

“There are better ways to get a rise out of me.” Their eyes close as their lips meet in a tentative, nervous press. They pull back, eyes opening to smile at each other. Licking his lips again Pike starts to draw back further, startling when a hand wraps around his neck, pressing a calloused palm into the sensitive glans there and pulling him back down into a much deeper, harder kiss. 

A moan carries into the kiss, neither man will ever admit who's it actually was, but it encourages both of them to continue. Curious hands wander, claws digging into soft hair, warm fingers cupping the back of Pike's neck, calloused fingers rubbing sensitive glans. Pike gasps, eyes going wide as he parts from the kiss.

“Huh…” Keith brushes his thumb over the sensitive flesh again, watching Pike fight back another embarrassing noise. “They’re swollen, but I can’t smell anything.”

Pike grins, flashing fangs as he leans in closer. “You know a thief should be prepared to disappear at any time. My scent is masked with magic. Why?” He moves even closer, rubbing his nose just under Keith’s ear. “You wanna scent me, alpha?”

Keith groans, tilting his head in invitation. He bites his lip a soft moan escaping as Pike confidently laves his coarse tongue over the bared glans. “Fuck, Pike please?”

“How can I say no to that?” Pike reaches up, gripping his headband. “Just… don’t freak out okay?”

“Why would I freak-“ Keith’s question is cut short as Pike pulls his headband off and the thick, rich scent of omega heat fills the air of the cave. His eyes go wide, pupils dilating wide as the scent fills his senses. “You’re an omega.”

“Yeah,” Pike pulls back, nervously eyes searching Keith’s face. “Is that okay?”

Rather than giving a vocalized answer, Keith pounces, fingers gripping Pike’s shoulders and pinning them to the dirt. Before the omega can even catch his breath he's burying his nose into the others neck, breathing in deeply the thick, heady scent of heat, smoke, and a woodsy spice. Teeth graze the sensitive flesh and Pike bucks up, hips crashing with Keith's own leaving both men groaning.

“Keith?” 

“Wanted it so bad.” Keith starts to ramble, nose still pressed into Pike's neck, taking in the intoxicating scent. “Would dream about breeding you. Fuck!”

Pushing himself up into a push up like position Keith stares down at him, eyes wide and pupils huge. “Kei-?”

“Am I dreaming?” 

Laughter bubbles up from Pike's throat. He reaches up with a giggle and pinches his arm, still snickering as Keith pouts and rubs the affected spot. “Nope, not dreaming. I'm here, Keith, and I want you so bad.”

“Pike, I-“

“Breed me, alpha. Plug my cunt with your thick knot and fill me up until it overflows. I want you so bad, I always have.” Lips crash together, teeth clacking as they moan into each other’s mouths. It’s rough, it’s messy, and it’s perfect. They right their positions, lips opening to allow wandering tongues. Pike grips tightly to Keith’s shirt, lifting his hips up to grind their cocks together through way too many layers of clothing.

With an impatient huff Keith fights with the clasps to Pike's cloak. Taking pity on his eager alpha Pike reaches up, guiding the fumbling hands to easily unclip the collar, then down to the hem of his shirt before letting go. Getting the hint, and more than happy to comply, Keith yanks the shirt up over Pike's head. 

He isn’t even given time to settle back onto the ground before Keith is moving, tongue laving up his bared chest. Pike moans out at the press of teeth to his sensitive nipples, arching his back into the touch. Keith grins against his flesh, pulling back to tease a tongue along the budded nub before moving over to the other. 

Hips grind together in an uncoordinated ministration as Keith continues on, leaving a stream of bite marks along Pike’s soft flesh. “Gonna mark you up so good no one will doubt you belong to me.”

“Thund-“ a hard bite to his shoulder, accompanied by an unhappy growl. “Keith, please! I want to see you, want to touch your cock and feel it inside me.” 

With a pleased moan Keith pulls back, licking at the budding red around the bite before yanking his own clothes off. The sound of ripping cloth fills the air, but neither man seems to care, both fumbling to remove the remainder of their own clothes. Pike is able to kick out of his boots and pants while Keith struggles with his own laced boots, cursing his fashion statement as he looks over and sees the obvious wet mark in Pike’s underwear. 

Clothing thrown aside Keith lunges, burying his nose in the soaked cloth and breathing deep. He moans out, hips thrusting forward in open air as the thick scent of Pike's slick fills his senses. Unable to hold back anymore he grabs the crotch of the cloth, finger brushing the heat of his prize as he does, and pulls. The underwear tears like paper under his tug leaving Keith to stare hungrily at the swollen lips of Pike’s cunt. It's nestled like the opening of Nirvana under his cock, dripping with slick and practically begging to be tasted, and who is Keith to deny it.

He dives in, tongue dragging along the opening and dragging a copious amount of intoxicating moisture into his mouth. Pike moans out loud and broken, hips thrusting up to chase the delicious feeling of being filled even by something so small as Keith’s swirling tongue.

“Please, more. Keith I need more.” He reaches up, claws digging into long, dark hair and tugging him forward. Unashamedly grinding his sex against Keith’s face.

Uncaring about the need for air Keith lifts Pike's hips to bury his face deeper into the wet folds, pressing his tongue in deep. Not even bothering to pull his face away from the intoxicating taste of Pike’s pussy, Keith adjusts his hold, grabbing Pike’s thigh to wrap it around his head, giving a pleased rumble when the other leg joins it, and Pike uses them to jump against his face. 

Sliding his tongue up the slit one last time he moves higher up, moving the torn cloth of Pike’s underwear from his path to suck his cock into his mouth, dipping down and sucking hard. With a barely-there touch he runs his fingers down Pike's thigh, following lines of stripes on his flesh before finally reaching his dripping cunt and pressing two fingers into the tight hole. 

The salty taste of Pike's release fills his mouth as the walls of his pussy clench around his fingers. Keith thrusts his fingers slowly, swallowing down the cum in his mouth as he pulls up slowly. With a cocky grin he looks down at Pike, his face is flushed, one hand thrown up while the other arm drapes over his eyes, mouth wide and panting. 

“Gods, fuck look at you. So responsive to me. My perfect omega, going to fuck you senseless, fill you with my pups, claim you as my own so no one else can see you like this.” He keeps moving his fingers, spreading them wide as he dips down again, running his tongue over the oversensitive flesh at his opening “You’re so wet for me, just begging to be filled.”

“Yes! Please, Keith. Want you to fill me, knot me, claim me.” Pike's arm moves, eyes wide and pleading up at the alpha man. “You’re all I ever think of during my heats. Ever since I met you, my mind fills with dreams of you. I've cummed just watching you polish your sword. Want you to touch me as lovingly as you do it.”

“No sword compares to you.” Keith twists his wrist, adding a third finger and slamming his hand in hard. He pulls back to watch the way Pike's cunt practically sucks his fingers in and licks his lips, tasting the delicious flavor of the omega on his lips. “I would trade then all away to have a chance with you.”

“Alpha!” Pike squirms, humping his hips desperately into Keith’s hand for more. “Please, please I want you inside of me, want to feel your Knot swelling inside of me.”

Keith unwinds Pike’s legs from around his shoulders, moving them to wrap around his waist and pressing the tip of his cock to the opening. “How could I ever deny you anything when you ask like that?”

The moan Pike lets out as Keith thrusts into him is high pitched, echoing off the walls of the cave like a hymn to the gods of fertility. Keith bows over him, one hand on each side of his face looking down at the blissed out look on his feline partner's face. “Look at you, so happy, so eager to take my cock and have me fill you up. Going to make your stomach swell with my release. Just a preview for how big you’re going to get filled with my babies.”

Keith shifts, sitting on the ground and pulling Pike onto his lap without pulling his cock out. Giving a pleased smile at the small bump from his cock in the omega's abdomen. He grabs Pike's hips and pulls him down hard while thrusting up, setting a hard, quick pace that fills the cave with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. The drip of Pike's slick sliding down his balls as he moans into the omega's neck. 

It doesn’t take long before it gets harder to lift Pike back up again, his knot swelling and pulling at the walls of his hole. “So close. Fuck, Pike I’m so close. Are you su-“

Clawed fingers dig into Keith’s hair, pressing him hard against his neck. “If you try to back out now I will take what I want myself.”

“Fuck.” Keith thrusts up, burying his cock deep and cumming, his knot swelling against Pike's convulsing walls, milking him for all he's got. His mouth opens in a pant, taking in the thick scent of blissed out omega, the taste sticking to his tongue. Unable to resist he clamps down, teeth piercing sensitive flesh. His mouth fills with the scent laced blood and he groans, thrusting his cock impossibly further. 

Pike lets out a satisfied sigh, snuggling into Keith’s neck and purring. Keith runs his tongue over the bite once before shifting, he lays them down, cock still buried deep and twitching with his release. Pike snuggles against his chest, purr a soothing sound as he noses into his flesh.

“My alpha.” He whispers out, cuddling into his neck happily. “All mine, nobody else can touch you.”

Keith chuckles, kissing his forehead as thunder rolls overhead. 

He started his journey years ago during a storm. The dark thunderstorm shielding his escape from arranged marriage his aunt attempted to force him into. He vowed then and there to only be with someone he loves. He smiles, breathing in the mixed scent of their coupling. 

To think, the thunderstorms would help him again after so many years. 

He runs his fingers over the stripes on Pike's back, along the ridges of his spine and gives a wholly content sigh. Delaying his own mission isn’t so bad after all, at least now when he returns to reclaim his kingdom he'll have a proud new queen by his side, ready to fight for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did check me out on Twitter @succubustykiss. 
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
